


Florist

by reevesdriver



Series: Florist [1]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Men in love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: Thank you @grey-reylo-solo (on tumblr) for requesting this I hope it turned out well.“Keanu gets depressed that he doesn’t have a partner and gets horribly lonely. So he takes a trip and end up in a little town called Battle Creek. He wanders around the little town and ends up in a flower shop where he finds the reader working. He definitely has a major crush on her and in the most fluffiest way possible asks her out.”





	1. Part 1

Keanu arrived home after finishing filming a new romantic movie, he wasn’t too bothered about the role itself but his agent decided it would be good for him to do other roles besides playing very serious characters and reluctantly he agreed to it but as the filming went on he regretted taking the role. His character was to fall in love with a woman and eventually marry and whenever Keanu would go back to his hotel room he reflected on his life, he knew that as soon as filming was over he would have to go home with no one waiting for him and he would be alone again.

Eventually filming had wrapped up and once all the press tours were done Keanu had to return to his empty home, no partner, not even a pet to greet him when he walked through the door. After what felt like weeks of moping around his house he decided to take a spontaneous trip, he packed a rucksack with some spare clothes and bits and pieces as threw on his leather jacket and made sure to double check all the locks on the doors and windows and to leave a note for his cleaner stating that he would be gone for a few extra days. He entered his large garage and swiftly climbed onto his Arch motorcycle kicking it into neutral as he pushed it out of the garage. Keanu locked the garage door and threw his helmet on before setting off from his house and onto the road.

Keanu drove on his bike for a few hours at a time making sure to take breaks every now and then to fill up his tank and to have a rest at small hotels along the way, he still had no idea where he was going, he just wanted to keep on driving until he found somewhere nice to clear his head.

Soon after what felt like hours on the road he noticed a sign that said ‘Battle Creek’ and turned his bike to head down in the direction. By now the sun had set and Keanu was left riding his bike in the dark with his headlight lighting the road in front of him. He drove through the small town in search of a hotel to spend the night in and he finally found a small hotel just off the main road and pulled up in the parking lot outside making sure to secure his bike before entering.

He checked into the hotel and headed to his allocated room on the top floor, one with a balcony that overlooked the town, from his room he could see all the stores that the small area had to offer and planned to have a walk around the next day.

* * *

The sunlight shone through the windows of the hotel room and Keanu rubbed his eyes when the light hit him, he checked the clock which read 10 and decided it was time to start his day. He slowly climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom having a shower and brushing his teeth before getting dressed for the day.

Keanu left the hotel at around 11 and made his way to the nearest coffee shop quickly ordering a coffee to go and a sandwich for his late breakfast. He finished the sandwich quickly and grabbed his coffee and left the small store as he continued his walk around the small town. He kept his head down until he passed by a store window that caught his eye, he stopped in the centre of the path and looked up to the name of the store, ‘Y/N’s bouquets’. He smiled a little at the banner that appeared to have been hand painted. Taking a sip from his coffee his eyes trailed down the store to see, quite possible, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

You stood behind the counter of your flower store making light conversation to Mable, the elderly lady who had come in to pick up a special bouquet you had made for her, she was one of the regulars at your store and would often drop by to give you cookies that she made earlier in the morning.

As you continued to make conversation with the elderly lady you heard the bell to your door chime as someone entered the store, you briefly looked up from your conversation and you were met with a pair of deep brown eyes belonging to an unfamiliar face amongst the community but a very familiar face to you indeed. Your mind had to be playing tricks on you because surely that couldn’t be THE Keanu Reeves? He smiled at you and you smiled back.

“I best be going now deer. I don’t want to miss the bus.” The elderly lady snapped your attention back to her.

“Okay Mable, you take care of yourself.” You replied and handed her the bouquet of flowers which she promptly scooped up in her frail arms.

“Enjoy your day off tomorrow, make sure to relax please.”

“I will Mable thank you.” You smiled as the elderly lady waved to you through the store window before heading down the path and towards the bus stop around the corner.

You turned your attention back towards the familiar man in the store, he was walking between the isles not looking at anything in particular but keeping his gaze downwards. You focused your attention on wiping down the desk since some water from the plants had spilt onto it and decided it was bet to let the man approach you if he wanted to speak with you.

“Hi.” His deep voice brings your attention from the paperwork and up to his face and you realise he is standing in front of the counter.

“Hi, is there anything I can help you with today?”

He shakes his head. “Just looking around.”

“You’ve never been to Battle Creek before have you?”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Just a little. I’m Y/N.” You say sticking your hand out to him.

“Nice to meet you Y/N, I’m Keanu.” His large hand takes a hold of your smaller one and shakes it gently.

“Yeah. I’m a fan of your work.” You reply. “Though I’m sure you hear that a lot.”

“I hear it often enough.”

“So…What brings you all the way down here then?”

“Just fancied a trip out, finished filming on a new project and needed a chance of scenery.”

“Well you came to the right place.”

“Yeah I’m starting to think so too. It’s very nice round here.” He drifts off his eyes leading out of the shop window.

“Yeah it is.”

“Look, uh, it’s been a while since I’ve asked anyone this but would you by chance want to… go out for a drink sometime? With me? If not, then maybe show me around the area?” Keanu stutters running his fingers through his growing hair.

“Sure, I’d love to. I’ll be closing the store at around 4 so we can go out after then if you want to?”

“Yeah sure I’d like that.” Keanu handed you his phone and you quickly opened his contacts and added your number to the extensive list of names.

“I will text you later if that’s okay?”

“That’s fine yeah. I don’t have my phone on me now though, I was in a rush this morning and left it at home, so I’ll only see it at about 4:30 when I get in.”

“That’s fine. Just let me know when you get back home, and we can organise this little meetup.”

“Sure thing.”

“I’ll see you later then Y/N.” He said pressing a quick kiss to your cheek as he turned to exit the store as your cheeks flush with heat.

“I look forward to it.” You reply as he leaves.

You watch him walk past the store and before he is out of sight he takes another look back and smiles at you, you smile back and turn your attention away as he leaves. Now you really want time to go faster.

* * *

Once it turned 4 you quickly locked the till up in your store and brought all the plants in from the outside before pulling the shutters down and locking the front door. You made your way around the corner to the familiar bus stop and waited for a few minutes before it arrived, once you arrived home you quickly threw your bag onto the floor and greeted your small Pitbull named Blue who had been led in the same position you left him in the morning. You let Blue out into the garden of your ground floor apartment before grabbing your phone from the kitchen table you had left it on this morning. You clicked the home button and smiled when you saw a text pop up onto the screen.

Unknown – Hi, it’s Keanu, hope you got home alright.

Y/N – Hey, just got home, closing didn’t take as long as usual, so I saved a few minutes.

Keanu – That’s good. Where would you like to go tonight then?

Y/N – There’s a diner not too far from my place, they are normally quiet around this time and serve decent food, so we could go there if you want?

Keanu – Sounds good. What time do you want to go out?

Y/N – I need to get changed so about 6 maybe? If that’s okay with you obviously.

Keanu – 6 is fine, text me your address and I can come and meet you, saves you having to walk there on your own.

You quickly texted Keanu your address before letting Blue back into the apartment and running to your bedroom with a wide smile on your face to prepare for your date.


	2. Part 2

Keanu spent the rest of his morning/afternoon walking around the small town and dipping in and out of some of the stores before deciding to go back to his hotel room and wait for the time to pass. When he got back to the hotel he was greeted with a disappointing look from the lobby staff member.

“Mr Reeves I’m sorry to inform you but your room will no longer be available. It seems there was an issue with the system so we’re going to have to ask if you could vacate that room before 10 tonight.” The woman behind the desk spoke.

Keanu sighed and nodded his head walking up to the room he had booked. Once in the room began to tidy everything up so that it would be less of a job for the cleaner to do, he packed everything away in his duffel bag apart from a fresh change of clothes that he would be wearing for your “date” and threw himself down onto the bed as thoughts of you began to drift into his mind.

Keanu didn’t want to text you right away so he decided to wait until a few hours had passed since your interaction before he opened his phone. Eventually he drifted to sleep and after a few hours woke up and had a shower before sitting on the edge of the bed still wrapped in the towel and grabbed his phone.

He opened his phone up and began scrolling through his contacts before finding your name which instantly stood out the most in his contacts since it was the only one that had an emoji next to it. He smiled at the little flower emoji and started to text a message unsure of how to word it, he checked the time at the top of the screen and saw that it was 3:30pm and he remembered how you said you normally got home at around 4. After a few minutes of contemplating he decided just to send a simple message  _“Hi, it’s Keanu, hope you got home alright.”_ Before hitting send and putting his phone back onto the night stand.

* * *

You tried to spend as little time in the shower as you could so you would spend more time trying on different outfits in an attempt to make yourself look more presentable for Keanu. You rooted through your wardrobe tossing all your nicer clothes onto the bed and as the pile grew and time passed by you eventually decided to stop looking and to start getting dressed.

You pulled on different outfits before finally deciding on wearing a nice dress that you bought a few months ago but never had an occasion to wear it until now. The dress you had was nice enough to show that you made an effort but not over the top nice, you were only going to the diner around the corner so there was no need to get so dressed up. You opted to wear a pair of flat shoes since you wanted to enjoy your date instead of worrying about your feet hurting.

You quickly looked outside to check the weather and decided it would be best to wear a jacket and grabbed one from the back of your bedroom door before leaving the room and going to sit downstairs to wait for Keanu.

At exactly 6 o’clock you heard the rumble of a motorbike pulling up onto your driveway and tried to contain your excitement as you placed your book down onto the coffee table and shooed your dog out of the room and onto his bed in the kitchen. Keanu raised his hand and knocked on your front door pulling the bouquet of flowers from behind his back when the door opened.

“Hey.” You greeted him and his face instantly lit up at your smile.

“Hi, I got you these, I didn’t know what you liked so I got a bit of everything.”

“Oh Keanu that’s so sweet. I’ll just put these in some water and then we can get going.” You say taking the flowers from his hands and pulling them into your face as you inhaled the scent.

You quickly moved back inside the house and into the kitchen to find a spare vase you kept on the windowsill, as you filled it with water Keanu took the time to hold the door open for you and peaked inside your house and he was impressed. Everything was neat and tidy with a few pictures of what he assumed to be your family hanging in frames on the wall.

You walked out of the kitchen and down the hall and as you step out of the house and lock the front door you notice Keanu looking at his bike and then looking around the neighbourhood.

“Do you want to put your bike in the garage? It doesn’t exactly look cheap.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, I don’t want it getting stolen or else you’ll have to use mine.” You reply with a smirk pulling your keys out of your jacket pocket and open the garage door.

Keanu smiled when you said that you had a bike, he was beginning to fall for you after every new thing he found out about you. He kicked his bike off of the centre stand and pushed it into the garage taking note that it was also tidy and well organised just like the inside of your house.

“Is that your bike?” He asked motioning to the vehicle that was covered in a sheet.

“Yeah, I can show it to you later if you want?”

“Yeah I’d like that.” He replied dumping his helmet and duffel bag next to his bike before leaving the small room.

You close the garage door and lock it before turning back around to face Keanu as you lead him down your driveway and to the diner up the road. You made steady conversation on your way to the diner and once you arrived at the vintage themed restaurant you stepped inside and brought Keanu over to your regular booth in the corner and took a seat on one of the leather chairs and Keanu sat across from you.

“Do you want anything to eat?” You asked pushing the stack of menus towards him.

“Maybe just something small. What would you recommend?”

“I normally just get the meatballs. They come in a bowl with salad and fries, really nice, it’s a shared platter too but I normally just have it to myself.” You say with a shy smile and Keanu laughs.

“We can get that then, if you say they taste good then they must be good.”

“Sure what do you want to drink?”

“I’ll just have a glass of water.”

“Okay, I’ll go order for us.” You say standing from the table and walking over to the main desk.

Keanu couldn’t help but watch as you walk away, your hips swaying slightly as you stride to the front of the diner to order. He loved the outfit that you had on and admired how the dress clung to your frame and seemed to accentuate your curves, before he could help himself his eyes began drifting down your long legs before he turned to look away as you returned to the table.

You sat down across from him and removed your jacket placing it next to you on the chair before drifting into conversation again with Keanu. You both secretly admired how easy it was to talk to one another and before you knew it you fell into a deep conversation about his line of work and yours.

Your food and drinks soon arrived after about 20 minutes and you both shared the food in peace making sure to split it fairly so you both got an equal amount. Once you and Keanu had finished your meal and your drinks you went to pay for the meal only to have Keanu insist that he should pay instead. You threw down some extra money as a tip and gathered your coat from the chair as you both walked out of the diner.

By now it was dark out and it had gotten colder, you both walked down the pavement side by side towards your home making light conversation when you felt Keanu’s fingers rest against your own just like that had at the diner. You looked up to him and caught his eyes quickly moving forward and you made the impulse decision to link his fingers in your own as you continued the walk home.

“Do you want to come in?”

“Only if you want me to.” He replies still standing at the bottom of the steps.

You nod and unlock the door holding it open for him and he soon makes his way up the few steps and into your warm home. You remove your jacket and hang it on the coat hanger at the side of the door before heading down the hallway.

“Do you want a drink? Anything alcoholic?” You ask as Keanu removes his jacket and hangs it next to yours and you can’t help but think how perfect they seem next to each other.

“Just a coffee would be nice.” He replies bringing you out of your thoughts.

You nodded and walked into the kitchen and opened the back door letting your Pitbull outside before closing the door behind him. Keanu kicks his old shoes off and places them next to yours before walking down the hallway and into what he assumed to be the kitchen.

“You have a lovely home.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you own it?”

“No I just rent it out, it’s a bit expensive but it’s the only one in the area that I liked and that was close enough to work.”

You poured Keanu’s coffee into a mug and handed it to him as you turned to make yourself a cup of tea.

“I don’t want to overstep anything with you but you look very beautiful in that dress.” Keanu spoke with a nervous smile.

“Are you flirting with me Mr Reeves?”

“I wasn’t flirting I was being a gentleman.” He replied with a smirk and you couldn’t help buy laugh at him.

The sound of frantic scratching brings your eyes away from Keanu and towards the door to the garden. Keanu frowns unsure of what the sound is.

“Do you like dogs?” You asked walking to the back door.

“Yeah I love dogs.”

You opened the back door and let your Pitbull into the kitchen and he soon bolted over to Keanu when eh noticed the new person in the room.

“Blue no get down.” You say to your energetic Pitbull as he jumps up at your guest.

“He’s fine honestly.” Keanu puts his cup down onto the kitchen table and kneels down to pet your dog. “So what did you say his name was?”

“Blue. I didn’t name him though he’s a rescue.” You reply watching Blue bring his toys from his basket and dumping them in front of Keanu.

“Did you find him on the streets?”

“No, some woman came into the store and was passing out some flyers for this dog shelter that they had and I decided that I wanted a dog so I went and he was the only one there that was going to be put down. People kept adopting him and then bringing him back because they weren’t patient so I took him and he’s been nothing but good.” You say stroking behind his ear.

“That’s nice of you.”

“Do you not have any dogs?”

“Nope, no pets. I’m away too much and it would be pointless having one.”

“Oh. You can always get people to look after them.”

“I could but I wouldn’t want to be a burden.”

“Oh nonsense Keanu I’m sure anyone would be happy to look after one of your animals I know I would.”

* * *

Eventually you moved your chatter from the kitchen and into the front room where you both sat next to one another on the sofa asking and answering each other’s questions.

“So how long are you staying round here then?”

“Well I had a room booked in the hotel for a few days but they told me that there was an issue and that I had to leave the room so I don’t know what to do.”

You hesitate for a moment not knowing whether to ask Keanu to stay with you for a few more days or whether it would seem too desperate of you.

“You can stay here if you want to. I have a spare room that you can sleep in.”

“Are you sure? I really don’t want to be a burden.”

“Don’t be silly it would be a pleasure having you here I really don’t mind.”

“That means a lot to me thank you.”

A few hours passed by and you and Keanu had somehow still managed to talk about almost nothing but everything at the same time. Keanu told you stories of all of the sets he had worked on over the years and you chatted about some of your favourite characters he had played and he soon became very shy. Eventually you both seemed to realise just how late it had gotten and decided to turn in for the night and continue your conversation in the morning.

You both entered the kitchen dumping your cups into the sink and you let your dog out into the back garden once more as Keanu entered the garage to grab his duffel bag and helmet from the floor. Once Keanu returned you let your dog back into the kitchen and motioned for him to go to his bed which caused the small dog to sigh since he obviously wanted to go upstairs with the both of you and stop on your bed like you normally allowed.

“Let me show you to your room.” You say to Keanu and he follows you out of the kitchen and up the stairs. “The spare bedroom is just down the hall to the right and the bathroom is across from it. Help yourself to a shower and if you are up before me in the morning then feel free to have whatever food you want.”

“Thank you for letting me stay.”

“You’re welcome. Goodnight Keanu.”

“Goodnight Y/N.” He said leaning in to give you a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to enter the spare bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see more of this fic then please let me know.


	3. Part 3

Keanu woke the next morning to a wet feeling on his face, he pushed the intruder away and rubbed his eyes to see your Pitbull wagging his tail next to him. He sat up in the unfamiliar bed and soon remembered where he was and what had happened last night, he smiled to himself thinking how sweet it was for you to let him stay the night after he’d been thrown out of the hotel.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pet the Pitbull next to him before standing up and grabbing his bag rooting through it for his clothes and toothbrush before attempting to find his way to the bathroom. The house was quiet and he assumed that you were still asleep since you had mentioned that it was your day off today, Keanu tried to be as quiet as he could when he hopped in the shower for a quick wash before getting dried and dressing before making the bed in the room.

As he left the bedroom he passed by a room that he assumed was yours since the Pitbull was scratching at the door to get in, he approached the door and contemplated waking you up before deciding to make you breakfast instead as a thank you for letting him stay.

“Come on Blue you can wake her up later.” He said patting his leg to get the dog to follow him.

Keanu moved down the stairs towards the kitchen trying his best not to make too much noise as he rummaged through the cupboards and drawers pulling out bits and pieces before making his way to the fridge. Blue scratched at the back door and Keanu opened it letting him out before shutting the door behind him as the bitter morning air hit his bare arms.

He smiled as he opened the fridge and saw that it was fully stocked with bits food on each shelf and he began to pull some things out placing them onto the counter before making himself a cup of coffee.

* * *

You woke to the smell of food cooking downstairs and slowly crawled out of bed stretching before heading into the bathroom to clean yourself up. You move downstairs in your pyjamas and see the food cooking in the kitchen but you can’t see Keanu anywhere until you look out of the back window and watch him throwing a ball for Blue.

You walk to the back door and slide it open causing Keanu to turn around and face you. “Sorry, was I being too loud?”

“No, I could smell food.” You smile and move to the side as Blue comes charging back into the house to jump up at you.

“Good morning Blue.” You say petting the dog on his head before turning to make yourself a cup of tea.

“I thought it would be a treat for you if I made you breakfast, as a thank you for letting me stay here.”

“That’s very sweet of you Keanu, thank you.”

Keanu turns to make breakfast as you sit at the kitchen table with your cup of coffee patting your legs so Blue can jump up onto you. Keanu watches the dog cuddling up to you and smiles at how natural this all is, him cooking the both of you breakfast whilst you pet the dog.

He feels his mind wander to more thoughts of the pair of you together and soon he has to shake the thoughts away when he feels the familiar tug of his heart, he’d barely known you a day and he was already starting to catch feelings for you.

You sip at your tea as you pet the hyperactive Pitbull on your lap trying your best not to spill the hot drink onto the dog who is looking between you and Keanu frantically wagging his tail. You watch how gracefully Keanu moves around the cooker as he makes eggs and bacon for you both and you can’t help but smile at how nice it feels having him stay with you.

Even though you’d never been a massive fan of Keanu you always took the time to watch a few of his movies here and there and to watch him go from a bad-ass hero in the movies to a relaxing casual family man in real life it made butterflies rise in your stomach.

“I hope these are good enough for you.” He says plating the food before walking them over to the table and placing one in front of you.

“I’m sure they will be.” You smile tapping your Pitbull on the head and motioning for him to go on the floor.

You take another sip of your tea before placing it onto the kitchen table and digging in to the lovely breakfast that Keanu has made. You watch in the corner of your eye as Keanu sneaks a piece of bacon underneath the table to give to Blue and you smile as he looks up and catches your eye.

“I always give him food too don’t worry about it.” You laugh and Keanu smiles at you before returning to his food.

* * *

Once you finished breakfast you sat back in the chair downing your tea since Keanu insisted on washing and drying all the plates and cutlery. You made yourself another cup of tea before turning to give your dog attention.

“You want some food now huh?” You ask in a soft voice opening the cupboard with all the dog food in and pulling out the small bag of dried food emptying it into his bowl.

“So, what do you normally do on your day off?” Keanu asks drying his hands on the tea-towel before hanging it up on the hook.

“Depends on how I feel, sometimes I sit and read, sometimes I watch a movie or if I’m in the mood for it then I’ll paint.”

“What do you paint?”

“Just flowers mostly, the occasional portrait every now and then when I feel motivated enough.”

“Can I see some of your work?”

“Uh...sure, if you really want to.” You mutter and Keanu nods following you out of the kitchen and into your ‘office’.

You motion over to the stack of paintings against the wall and Keanu makes his way over browsing through them all and smiling at each one. You never liked showing anyone your work but with Keanu it was different, it was if you knew you could trust him and no matter how bad the painting would be he would still find something positive about it.

“These are really beautiful.”

“Thank you, it means a lot to me to hear you say that.” You blush.

“Have you ever thought about selling them?”

“It’s never really crossed my mind, I don’t think anyone would be interested.”

“I’m interested.”

You almost choke on your tea. “You are?”

“Of course, I’d love to have one of them.”

“You can take one if you want.”

“I can pay for it.” He replies and you shake your head.

“You don’t need to pay me, consider it a gift, choose whichever one you want.” You smile.

* * *

The day slowly went by and you and Keanu seemed to talk about everything you could think of laughing and smiling as you both told one another stories of when you were younger. Keanu hangs onto every single word you say and you feel that you could talk forever and he could still listen.

You lost track of time talking to Keanu and it’s only when you look out of the window and see that the sun has set and it’s not pitch black outside that you realise just how long you’ve been talking for.

“Do you want to spend the night again? I’m working tomorrow but I’m sure I can trust you not to burn the house down.”

“I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“That would never happen Keanu, you can stay here as long as you like.”

“Thank you Y/N I really appreciate it.”

You moved into the kitchen with Keanu following right behind you as you prepared to make you both some food since you’d missed dinner hours ago.

“Anything you fancy?”

“Other than you? Nothing?” Keanu mumbles to himself and you blush hearing the words he didn’t mean to say out loud.

“What about pasta?” You ask rooting through the cupboards next to the fridge.

“Pasta sounds good, do you want me to feed Blue?”

“Yes please.”

You lean up and pull the ready-made sauce out of the cupboard followed by the packet of dried pasta. Keanu shakes the dried food container before emptying it into the bowl smiling as Blue comes running from the front room and into the kitchen almost knocking Keanu over as he falls into him to get to his food. As you begin to prepare the food you struggle to open the pasta packet and you can feel Keanu moving up to the side of you as his arm brushes yours.

“Do you want any help with that?”

“No, I can do it myself.” You pout as you tug on the bag along the marked seal.

“Let me.” He says taking the bag from your hands and rips it open.

“That’s not fair, you’ve got more muscle than me.”

“You’ve got pretty big muscles.” He smiles holding your upper arm and squeezing before breaking out into a laughing fit at your squishy arm.

“Don’t be mean.”

“If it makes you feel any better you can feel my muscles.”

You hesitate as your hand hovers over his large bicep and you try your best not to sequel as you feel his muscle between your hands. Keanu purposely tenses his arm to show off the large muscle to you as he watches your face change from happiness to what looks like pure bliss when you run your hands up and down his arm.

As you hold onto his arm you think about how easily he would be able to scoop you up into his embrace or how he could pick you up and hold you against the wall as he kisses you. Eventually your face falls as you shake the images out of your head trying to remember where you are and who you’re with but you don’t notice Keanus smile dropping as well as he watches you turn away from him.

After what felt like forever you finally finished making food. Keanu has already set the table and made drinks for the both of you as he patiently waits for you to bring the pasta over.

“I hope it’s alright.” You say sitting down and pushing the fork around the bowl.

Keanu takes a mouthful of pasta and sits back closing his eyes as he chews. “It’s incredible.”

“It’s literally from a jar Keanu.”

“You still cooked it perfectly though.”

You dig into your pasta and before you’re even half way through Keanu has already finished it and it filling the sink up with hot water as he watches the pans for you.

“Either you were really hungry or you actually really enjoyed it.”

“I really enjoyed it. You’re a great cook.”

“Thanks.” You empty the rest of your uneaten pasta into Blues food bowl and quickly wash up before making yourself and Keanu a hot drink.

* * *

After spending an hour or so in the front room with Keanu and your drinks you both decide to call it a night. You tap Blue on the head and motion for him to follow you as you let him out of the back door of the kitchen waiting for him to do his business before letting him back in and pointing to his dog bed which he reluctantly climbs in.

Keanu is already waiting for you at the top of the stairs as you turn off all the downstairs lights and move up rubbing your eyes as you realise just how tired you actually are.

“I don’t have to get up that early tomorrow but if my alarm wakes you up I’m sorry, I’ll try to be as quiet as I can.”

Keanu pulls you into his arms and gives you a hug followed by a quick peck on the head. “Goodnight Y/N.”

“Goodnight Keanu.”


	4. Part 4

You woke up to the gruelling sound of your alarm beeping rapidly at you, groaning you turn the small device off before swinging your legs over the edge of the bed and quickly work on getting yourself cleaned up and dressed ready for the day ahead of you.

* * *

 As you head downstairs you can smell food cooking and when you enter the kitchen Keanu tells you to sit at the table as he brings over a plate of breakfast and a cup of tea. He pulls a chair out next to you and sits down. “What time do you open the store?”

“I open it whenever I want to but I normally get the bus in about half an hour.” You say checking the time on your watch.

“Do you want me to give you a ride?”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, I’d love to.”

Once you finish your breakfast and grab your house keys from the table you leave the front door waiting for Keanu to step out behind you before locking it up. You both make your way over to the garage and you unlock the door pulling it upwards and turn the light on the illuminate the small room.

Keanu walks over to his bike and brushes off the small amount of dust that had collected on the seat before pushing the key into the ignition and starting it up backing the bike out of the garage before grabbing his helmet off the handlebar. You root through your shelves and find your helmet still in its bag and remove it before turning back to face Keanu.

“We should go for a ride together sometime.” He says motioning to your bike.

“That would be great. We can do it this week if you want to?” You ask and Keanu nods.

You pull your helmet over your head and Keanu smiles at you before pulling his own as you straddle the bike behind Keanu holding his hips as he sets off. The ride doesn’t take that long and you’re impressed that Keanu knows the way to the store as he moves effortlessly through the streets before pulling up in front of the doors/

You jump off the bike and remove your helmet turning back to face Keanu. “I don’t know what time I’m finishing later so I’ll just get the bus home if that’s alright?”

“Of course. If anything changes then just phone me and I’ll come and pick you up.” You nodded and handed him your set of house keys so he could let himself back in and said thank you before walking to your shop. Keanu waited for you to enter the small building before he started his bike up once more and made his way back to your house.

* * *

 As the hours pass by you only had a few customers enter the store but it was enough to make a small profit for the day, in your free time between serving customers you let your mind wander to the man waiting for you at home and you couldn’t help but smile when you though about him. Closing time came quicker than expected and you emptied the till before locking up the door and heading to the bus station down the road.

* * *

 “I’m home!” You shout entering the house and you’re greeted by Blue jumping up at you. “Hey Blue, have you been a good boy for Keanu?”

“He’s been great.” Keanu says leaning against the doorway to the front room.

“Did you do anything fun?”

“Went outside and played fetch, then I came back in and read for a bit, unfortunately I couldn’t keep him off the couch though sorry.”

“He’s allowed on the couch as long as he isn’t muddy.”

“How was work?”

“Pretty slow, not that many people came in.”

“I could have picked you up.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind getting the bus.”

“So what are your plans for the rest of the day then?”

“"I was thinking about taking Blue for a walk If you want to join me?”

“Sure, let me get my shoes on.” He jumps away from the wall as he runs upstairs to grab his jacket and shoes.

You take Blues lead off the hook by the door and fasten it to his collar before grabbing and sliding on a jumper hung over the radiator as Keanu comes down the stairs zipping his coat up as walks.

* * *

 Blue pulls you in the direction he wants to go already knowing exactly how to get to the park.

“Do you take him for walks often? Or does he take you for walks?” Keanu says smirking as he watched the Pitbull pull on the lead.

“We always walk the same way, he just gets excited and wants to get there quicker than I do.”

You and Keanu make small conversation as Blue drags you both to the park only giving you a break when he wants to sniff a tree before he starts walking off again.

“Are you not allowed to let him off his lead?” Keanu asks pointing to Blue.

“I am only he’s too friendly and most of the time when he going running over to people they think he’s going to attack them. It just easier keeping him on his lead instead of letting him run around.” You rant.

You both make your way over to the nearby bench and Keanu lets you sit down first before settling beside you as Blue sits between his legs looking up at him. Normally when you take Blue for walks you’ll have your headphones in but having Keanu next to you even though he isn’t saying anything is probably more relaxing.

You take the time to sit and think about your life at the moment, the luck of somehow becoming ‘friends’ with one of the nicest people in the world and a pretty decent actor too but you can’t help but wonder what’s going to happen in a few days. Will he be going home? Will you ever see him again? Does he want to see you again?

“What you thinking about?”

“Everything and nothing.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s fine. I don’t want to bore you.”

“You could never bore me Y/N.”

As you turn to ask him a question you feel a droplet of water hit your exposed hand. “Is it raining?”

In a split second it goes from spitting to pouring and soon you and Keanu are running back along the path with Blue bounding at the side of you as you try to make it back to your house as quickly as you can. By the time you arrive home you’re both drenched but you’re laughing and smiling about it as you step into the house kicking your shoes off and hanging your jackets over the radiator.

“I’ll get the fire going and if you want to change your clothes then I can put those in the dryer for you.”

Keanu nods heading upstairs to change and you walk into the front room quickly closing the door behind you so Blue doesn’t jump on the furniture. You start the fire up and quickly leave the room to go change motioning for Blue to come and follow you up the stairs.

“You stay in there for a minute.” You say to Blue as you push him into the bathroom closing the door before he can leave.

You quickly strip from your clothes and take a quick shower washing off the mud that had splashed up onto you before pulling on your sweatpants and a loose shirt leaving the bathroom to go and sort Blue out. You quickly wash all the dirt off him since he decided to jump in some mud on your way back and dry him before opening the bathroom door letting him leave.

You grab a blanket from your wardrobe and head downstairs seeing Keanu hanging his clothes over the radiators and soon you join him hanging yours up on a different radiator. You take a second to look over at Keanu who’s also wearing sweatpants and a fitted red shirt that hugged his muscles deliciously.

You throw the blanket onto the sofa and move into the kitchen to make yourself a hot drink. “Do you want some coffee?” You shout to Keanu.

“Yes please.” He replies and you turn to get the coffee machine started grabbing a cup from the cupboard.

As you return into the front room you see that Keanu has got the fire going and is sat on the sofa with half of the blanket throws over his legs. “I’m sorry for getting you wet, I didn’t think it would start raining that quickly” You say handing him the cup.

“Don’t worry about it, we had fun. Some more than others.” He says motioning to the Pitbull throwing his toy around the room.

“That’s the only bad thing about him, he loves the rain and the mud. It’s funny at the time but not when he’s trying to jump on the furniture.”

You sit down on the sofa next to Keanu and sip at your tea as you watch Blue run around with his toy in his mouth dropping it at your feet as you pick it up and throw it to the other side of the room before he collects it and returns it to you.

You place the tea onto the coffee table and sink back on the sofa covered with the blanket you brought down and turn to face Keanu and watch as his eyes flick from yours and down to your lips, you have no time to react as he presses his lips against you and you melt into the kiss. Keanu brings a hand up to your cheek and caresses your face as you feel his tongue run over your bottom lip.

The sound of whimpering brought Keanus face away from yours as he looks down at the dog who is staring up at the both of you. “I think someone is jealous.” He says and you look down at blue who is tilting his head at the both of you.

You pat the sofa between you and Keanu and Blue jumps up and wags his tail as he settles down resting his head on Keanus leg as he starts to drift off to sleep. Keanu puts his arm around your shoulder pulling you closer to himself trying not to squish the small animal in the middle of you. He leans over and kisses your cheek and you blush feeling your face become warm.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’m glad I got wet.” He grins and you laugh reaching for the TV remote and flicking it on before throwing your head onto his shoulder as you both sit and silently watch whatever happens to come on.


End file.
